


to gay or not to gay that is the question

by KasunySAD



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Break Up, Embedded Images, Fluff, M/M, Porn With Plot, Third Wheels, colorblind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasunySAD/pseuds/KasunySAD
Summary: Is nothing sacred?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 122





	to gay or not to gay that is the question

Sex mmm dnf gay 

hot smooch on mout 🥵💯🔥

humina humina humina HOT MEN

gorge is gay ❓👀

dream tall george short. Kiss

GREEN EYE? GREEN? GORG NOT sEE?

gerog is blind

no comlor. just Dark. cry, cannot see the Emerald Orbs

“OH DREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAM”

Gogy....goggle?

goirge and dresm kis. they love wow

bemst Friend!!! forever and EVER and EVER EVER! !!!! and .....lovers?

dream Insane Florida Man kis the georgeous british boy. “xD”

“wow xD georog that’s Hot”

“thanks step dream”

“W H A T ??????????? !!!!!!!!1!”

dream drywall holy

he pin gebroge to holy wall

dreem punches hole in drywall and uses it as a fleshlight 

hot men hot men eyes fall out of head(green and geegre cannt see Gren)

AWOOGA AWOOGA

  
Sapnap opened his mouth and rather than his voice, instead a dark demonic one came out and it said “Gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gayvgay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gayvvvgay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gayvvgay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gayvvvvvgay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gayvgay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gayvgay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gayvvgay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gayvgay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gayvvvvgay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gayvvgay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gayvvvvgay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gayvvgay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gayvvvgay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gayvvvvgay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gayvvgay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gayvvvgay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gayvvgay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gayvvgay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gayvvvgay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gayvvvgay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gayv Gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gayvgay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gayvvvgay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gayvvgay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gayvvvvvgay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gayvgay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gayvgay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gayvvgay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gayvgay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gayvvvvgay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gayvvgay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gayvvvvgay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gayvvgay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gayvvvgay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gayvvvvgay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gayvvgay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gayvvvgay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gayvvgay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gayvvgay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gayvvvgay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gayvvvgay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gaygay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gayv”   
  
After being told they were gay dreamnotfound decided thats kinda gay, said no homo, and went home-o. 


End file.
